Just Go With It
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: "So, what I'm trying to tell you is that I, and both your directors, want you two, the stars of your shows, to fake-date!" Channy multi-chap. Falling For The Falls never happened.
1. Prologue

Just Go With It

It's no mystery that Sonny Munroe was always happy. That smile, that laugh…but sometimes, even the most cheery and, well, sunny, person in the world has their breaking point.

What's hers?

Three words: Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Sure, he's hot, a little smart when he wants to, and the sweetest person ever when his ego isn't taking over his brain, but, to Sonny at least, most of the time he's like…like…like Tawni when her precious lipgloss runs out; a whiner, only focused on themselves, a little insensitive…and screams a lot.

Also conceited.

That's why when they were called to Mr. Condor's office earlier that day, she was confused.

Was it about their fight the other day?

Or the one a few hours ago?

"Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office please," muttered a nasally, monotone female voice through the intercom.

Chad and Sonny glanced at each other for a moment, similar looks of confusion and fear on their faces.

They entered the large, gloomy, dark office together, side by side. They watched as Mr. Condor talked to some poor guy over the phone.

"Late? I was waiting in that café for almost five minutes! Do you have ANY idea how much time was wasted?" There was a pause. "I don't care if his wife was giving birth to some child! No one makes a Condor wait!" Another pause. "I don't care, Michael! Fire him! It was his choice to make that kid! If he doesn't leave my studio right this second, I swear I'll kick that piece of scum in the –"

Mr. Condor turned around and noticed the two standing in the middle of his office awkwardly, then slammed the phone shut, ignoring the screams of disagreement of a male voice. "Oh, you two are here."

"Hey, Mr. C," Chad greeted. Sonny nudged him in the stomach and looked at him pointedly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Condor," Sonny said politely, her sweet smile almost making Chad inwardly gag.

"Sonny, Chad. Take a seat."

The two quickly followed, both taking a seat on Mr. Condor's dark blue sofa, sitting as far away from each other as possible. But Mr. Condor didn't like that.

"Why are you two seating so far away? Move closer!" Mr. Condor's voice boomed. Startled, Sonny and Chad moved a few inches closer together.

"You call that closer?"

Sonny and Chad moved closer more. They looked at each other for a moment, both looking a bit terrified.

"CLOSER!"

And before they knew it, they were both squished next to each other uncomfortably. Sonny blushed lightly, looking down with her dark hair covering the sides of her face. Chad scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking over at Sonny then at Mr. Condor.

"Perfect!" Mr. Condor's loud clap and unexpected smile made both Sonny and Chad jump. "Now, listen. You two may have heard of those co-stars dating and then their shows' rating skyrocketing, right?"

"I don't like where this is going," Chad muttered to Sonny low enough for only the two of them to hear. Sonny nodded slightly, a weird look on her face. It was a mix of terror, confusion, and a little happiness.

"So, what I'm trying to tell you is that I, and both of your directors, want you two, the stars, to fake-date!"

* * *

><p>A little prologue. Should I continue? Review please! :)<p>

-Gabby


	2. Eat Your Heart Out

**Sorry for the late update! But thank my Elective project for making this possible because i got to use the computer! So...enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or**_ Lightweight _**by Demi Lovato.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Just Go With It<em>

_Sonny and Chad moved closer more. They looked at each other for a moment, both looking a bit terrified._

"_CLOSER!"_

_And before they knew it, they were both squished next to each other uncomfortably. Sonny blushed lightly, looking down with her dark hair covering the sides of her face. Chad scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking over at Sonny then at Mr. Condor._

"_Perfect!" Mr. Condor's loud clap and unexpected smile made both Sonny and Chad jump. "Now, listen. You two may have heard of those co-stars dating and then their shows' rating skyrocketing, right?"_

"_I don't like where this is going," Chad muttered to Sonny low enough for only the two of them to hear. Sonny nodded slightly, a weird look on her face. It was a mix of terror, confusion, and a little happiness._

"_So, what I'm trying to tell you is that I, and both of your directors, want you two, the stars, to fake-date!"_

There was a silence. A terrifyingly awkward silence.

Then there was a loud thump.

Chad fell off the couch.

Mr. Condor sighed and looked at the Mackenzie Falls drama snob passed out on the floor to the comedienne on his couch, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Chad regained consciousness, sat up from the floor, and almost simultaneously, the two teens exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Mr. Condor pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. The cheery smile he showed earlier was no longer found on his stern face. He quietly counted to ten, trying not to shout. "Look, Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are becoming old news."

Chad opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by his boss' glare. He quickly closed his mouth, pretended to zip it, lock it, and throw away the key. He sheepishly looked down on the beige carpet, avoiding Mr. Condor's ice-cold stare.

"As I was saying, Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are losing viewers to those sparkly vampire shows. We need the public to see some hot, young stars together and in love. They'll eat the whole scam up!" Mr. Condor announced happily.

Sonny was staring at her boss, at loss for words. "Um, Mr. Condor…"

"Yes, Sonny?" Mr. Condor said uninterestedly.

"Do couples normally… Uh, I mean, do couples in Hollywood fake date? A lot?"

"Yes."

Chad, back on the couch, raised his eyebrows. Sure, he fake dated some bimbo actresses for like, 4 days max, but Sonny? Sonny_ Munroe? _

The girl was America's Angel! The one that couldn't do any wrong! And then suddenly she's going to be dating America's Most Hated Puppy-Shover?

Chad raised his hand. "Mr. Condor, I don't think that anyone is going to believe that…" He motioned to Sonny sitting next to him. "_She _is dating America's Bad Boy."

"And why not?" Sonny asked, slightly offended.

"Because…because you're too… You're too much of a goody-goody. You make peace picnics, you feel bad for not saying hi back to other people, you're…y'know, you're nice."

"While _you _are arrogant. And kinda mean sometimes." Sonny thought for a moment then turned to Mr. Condor. "Mr. Condor, I don't think this will work."

Mr. Condor sighed, obviously irritated. He stood up and slammed his hand on his mahogany desk. "Alright, I have had enough of this! You two are going to fake date whether you like it or not because if you don't, you'll be out of my studios and looking for a job!"

Sonny gulped, leaning back on the couch. Chad. On the other hand, looked completely calm. There'd be no Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie, so he knew that Mr. Condor was bluffing.

"And this time, Cooper, I'm not bluffing!"

Or not.

"Now, you two, get the hell out of my office before I strangle you both to death!" He slumped back down on his chair, head in his hand. Sonny and Chad hurriedly walked out the door. Sonny quickly said, "Bye Mr. Condor!" before Chad slammed the door, almost hitting her face.

They passed Mr. Condor's secretary, Bianca, who was chewing gum obnoxiously and filing her nails. Sonny waved to her, and Bianca gave a distracted wave back. Sonny headed to her dressing room with Chad trailing behind her.

Sonny looked back and found Chad casually walking behind her and asked, "Is there a reason why you're following me, Cooper?"

Chad rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "_Because, _Munroe, we have to plan this _dating _thing Mr. Condor is making us do."

"Fake dating."

"Yeah."

Sonny thought for a moment and said, "Okay, pick me up at my apartment at 8."

Chad smirked. "Look, Munroe. I know you love me and all but –"

"It's fake!" Sonny blushed. Okay, so she _may_ have developed some feelings for him over the time they spent together, but Sonny pushed them aside and acted annoyed. "Look, Cooper. I don't want to get fired, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to get fired, either. So, for the sake of my job, I'm willing to set aside our differences and date."

"Of course you'd be _willing _because, as we all know, you lo –"

"Chad, shut up right now because I'm five seconds away from slapping you."

Chad, still smirking, backed away, winked at Sonny, and said, "Pick you up at 8, Munroe."

Once Chad was out of earshot, you can hear a small female voice giggling and then whispering, "It's a date."

* * *

><p>At 7:00, Sonny had already showered and was sitting on her vanity in her room, deciding on whether or not she'll use pink lipstick. Her cow-printed (and a little bedazzled, thanks to Tawni) phone suddenly rang.<p>

_Light on my heart,_

_Light on my feet,_

_Light in your eyes,_

_I can't even speak,_

_Do you even know_

_How you make me weak?_

_I'm a lightweight,_

_Better be careful what you say, _

_With every word I'm blown away,_

_You're in control of my heart -_

"Hello?"

"Chad?"

"Hey, Sonny. Just asking: What color are you gonna wear?"

"What color?"

"Of your outfit."

"Why do you care?"

"I… Ugh, just answer the question, Munroe!"

"Fine, fine, calm down! I don't know yet, why?"

And then the line went dead.

He hung up on her!

"Little –" Sonny started to mutter but was cut off by her mother opening her door. Sonny smiled at her.

"Sonny, honey, since this is your first date with that lovely boy…" Sonny lightly snorted at that statement. "I thought I'd lend you my old dress…"

Connie held out a vintage dark blue lace-y dress. Sonny gasped. "Mom…It's beautiful, but…it's just a date with Chad. Nothing special." Her voice slightly went higher when she said the last part.

"Honey, it _is _a special occasion! It's your date with _Chad_! Now _go _try it on!"

Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes. She went inside her bathroom and put on the dress. It was perfect.

She came out and her mom gasped. "Wait! I have the perfect shoes for that!"

Sonny smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror. _CDC, eat your heart out._

* * *

><p><strong>Review to make a socially awkward twelve-year-old very happy!<strong>

_**-Gabby x**  
><em>


	3. Questions

_**Just Go With It**_

_"Sonny, honey, since this is your first date with that lovely boy…" Sonny lightly snorted at that statement. "I thought I'd lend you my old dress…"_

_Connie held out a vintage dark blue lace-y dress. Sonny gasped. "Mom…It's beautiful, but…it's just a date with Chad. Nothing special." Her voice slightly went higher when she said the last part._

_"Honey, it is a special occasion! It's your date with_ Chad! _Now go try it on!"_

_Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes. She went inside her bathroom and put on the dress. It was perfect._

_She came out and her mom gasped. "Wait! I have the perfect shoes for that!"_

_Sonny smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror_. CDC, eat your heart out.

After Sonny put on a little bit of makeup, her mom suddenly ran into the room, her face practically giddy with excitement. She held out a pair of back pumps and a tube of pink lipgloss.

"Here you go, honey." Connie beamed.

Sonny's face scrunched up, but she quickly smiled for her mother's sake. "Uh, thanks Mom, I love the shoes, but the lipstick…" Sonny trailed off. "I kinda like lipbalm more."

Connie scoffed then shoved the shoes and lipgloss into Sonny's arms. "Nonsense. If that little Chad boy of yours doesn't see you at your very prettiest, do you think he would go on a second date with you, honey? Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, but you dress a little…a little...not like a girl who knows she's beautiful," Connie offered.

"It's a fake date for the studios, Mom."

"But still! You're going to be Mackenzie's girlfriend!"

"Mom, do we have to go over this again?"

"Fine, you're _Chad's _girlfriend."

Sonny rolled her eyes, and in one swift motion, her freshly manicured hand was pointing to her door. "Out, Mom."

"But –"

"Out!"

"But I bought –"

"OUT!"

Connie grumbled, mumbling incoherent things as she stomped out of her daughter's room. After she slammed the door, Sonny chuckled. Her eyes wandered to the _Versace _pumps. She cocked her head to the side as she walked over to the shoes that were on her vanity. She carefully took off her sandals and put on the black pumps. They were a little small, but they were beautiful. She walked around for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable in them.

She had a little trouble wearing them because they were a few inches higher than what she was used to, but she made-do. At least for Chad.

Her mom knocked on her door, shouting, "Sonny! Chad's almost here!"

"Huh?" Sonny looked at her watch. She still had an hour to get ready. Chad's always late for everything! "Are you sure it's him?"

"Does he have a Lamborghini and does he like playing Usher songs really loud?"

"Um, yeah, I guess…"

"Then I'm pretty sure it's him."

Sonny raced to her vanity, grabbed the lipgloss, hastily smeared it on her lips, and then put on a few coats of mascara. She smoothed down her dress and then turned a little bit in the mirror.

She tried to run as fast as she could to the door, tripping a few times, but she got there just two seconds before Chad rang the doorbell. She waited five seconds before she nonchalantly opened the door.

She almost gasped at what she saw.

Chad, in all his glory, was at her door, holding a huge bouquet of white roses. He was in a smart gray suit with a blue tie. He smiled at Sonny.

Chad stared at the girl in front of him. Neither of them really noticed that they were staring at each other until Connie suddenly took a picture of them. The flash of her digital camera made Sonny blink several times. She saw red spots everywhere.

They posed for a few more, a little irritated by Connie's persistence. After three minutes, Chad pulled Sonny out of the building. They climbed into his black car after Chad finally stopped freaking out over Sonny touching his "baby."

As they drove around the city, Sonny looked at the bright lights covering the buildings. She looked at the boy beside her and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you don't know."

"How are you sure I don't know?"

"I just do."

"Is it pretty there?"

"I suppose."

"How pretty?"

"Pretty enough."

"Are there a lot of people there?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

Chad sighed and leaned back on his seat. He looked at the comedienne straight in the eye, and then said, "How 'bout we play a little game, Munroe?"

Sonny's eyes narrowed. She asked cautiously, "What kind of game?"

"The No Questions game."

"What's that?"

"We're going to see who can go without asking any kind of question the longest."

"Oh… Okay. Seems easy." Sonny grinned.

Chad gave a relieved sigh. For a full seven minutes, none of them said a word. Sonny was getting bored by the silence. "Hey, Chad. This game is boring."

"It's supposed to be."

"Well, what- I mean, I order you to tell me what the winner gets."

"The winner gets nothing, Munroe. There's no prize."

"Then… Okay. I surrender, then." Sonny then let out the questions she held back. "What's your favorite color? How long do we have to date? Are you sure this dress looks good on me? How about my lipgloss? Are you really cool with this forced dating thing? And what did Mr. Condor mean by –"

"Sonny, if you shut up right now, I'll buy you a buttload of chocolate ice cream later, okay?"

Sonny's eyes immediately brightened. Chad was the only one that knew of her chocolate obsession. She was, uh, she was…eating some chocolate a month before, Chad walked in, and what he saw wasn't really exactly what someone would call pretty…

_Chad walked through the So Random! halls when he stopped at Sonny's door. He heard a few moans and a lot of sighs. _What's she doing in there?_ he thought._

_He slowly opened the door, just peeking a tiny bit in case Sonny or Tawni were, uh… In case they had some company._

_But Chad didn't see anything like that. Instead, he saw the small brunette on the floor, her hands and face covered in brown chocolate._

_He cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. She quickly looked at the boy at her door. She managed to stutter out, "It isn't what it looks like!"_

Chad kept a picture of her in that moment in his bedroom. For something to laugh at, he claims.

When they reached their destination, Sonny gasped.


End file.
